mega_crash_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Life: New York Remastered
NOTE: 'This game has been cancelled by the developer, meaning that it won't be finished, maybe in the future. The content displayed will soon be deleted/updated. ' Real Life: New York Remastered is the first installment of the Real Life series, but is indeed a remastered version of Real Life, as the original version was cancelled. The game will release around 2017, as Angelo stated it's going to take 2 years to model in Autodesk 3ds Max, and develop in Game Maker: Studio. This game is possibly releasing July 29th, 2017 as stated by Matt. It will be available for purchase on Steam for $65.45, with 100% of all proceeds going to charity. It will also release to Humble Bundle $3.45 and Amazon Store for $20.15 with both websites, at least 70% of proceeds from Humble Bundle and Amazon Store will be given to charity. The game is currently on hiatus, as stated by both Matt and Angelo. Story The story revolves around a young boy named Angelo returning to his hometown named New York, a city full of wonderful buildings and natural elements. Soon after returning, Angelo meets his old friends Matthew and Sebastian in the cafe The Lucky Cafe. After meeting them, the three of them discuss their lives in New York and how they plan their future adventures. However, New York becomes a city of crisis, violence and criminal... Development The game started development on January 25th, 2015 when Matt and Angelo where on G-Mail talking of possibly developing a game. Angelo, back in November 2014 stated that he would develop a game name Real Life. Matt then in school had talks with Angelo of developing the game. Then, the group TERGames was born. On January 31st, the first ever trailer was launched on Angelo's Google+ page which revealed of the game being online, and will contain weapons, cars and strategy. The first teaser was then revealed with the words 'Real Life: New York' in the Cooper font along with a yellow star near the title. Exclusive teasers and news where posted on Matt and Angelo's Google+ pages and Facebook profiles, until in March, Matt launched a free Weebly.com website for Real Life: New York. The site is inactive but can still be accessed. In April 2015, Matt has stated they're taking an official break from the game, but quickly worked again on the game. Angelo had officially made about 5 scripts for the first five missions. In April however, not many teasers were shown, nor was game progress. Matt however still worked on the game's coding, with Angelo working on the scripts. In April, the Weebly.com site was officially deemed inactive. On May 21st, Matt launched a new site for the game. He launched an official Wix.com site, the site turned out pretty good, but because of many pages on the site being inactive like the News page, the Contact page or the Members page, so the site had a few changes. Because of this changes, Matt deleted each and every page except the Home page which later featured official members of the group. Because of this changes however, the site became has became terrible with not good graphics. Because of this, Matt launched another site, which is however now as well inactive. In June 2015, Matt has created a few teasers, which were later deleted. Finally in late June, Matt made more promotional posters and progress on the game. On the beginning of June, Matt and Angelo stated they're cancelling the game. Matt made on May 31st a teaser which featured the game's title with the words It is time for it to come... appearing, with a large 10 in Cambria font. 10 exact days later, on the 10th of June, Matt officially posted a new teaser, showing the cancellation of the game, with the date of 10th of June, 2015 appearing. Days later Matt and Angelo decided to remaster the game, with fresher graphics, assets, sounds, textures and models. The game is currently now being remastered. Gallery Trtf3 character by ultraanimsart-d8ojjuj (1).png Cartoon-coffee-cup-clip-art-1116452.png Tycoon-city-new-york-20060306012933785.jpg 420051-tcnyc timessquare.jpg The return to freddy s r trtf r icons by thesitcixd-d8yh3ap.png